


Pretty boy （ABO）

by Yi_crush_liu



Category: One Direction (Band), 灿俊 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-05-12 12:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19229245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yi_crush_liu/pseuds/Yi_crush_liu
Summary: 我爱的soulmate.





	1. pretty boy  （1-2）

**Author's Note:**

> 大家都知道发情期不止一天吧？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原lofter账号被封了

1.照常像往常一样点开私人FM，列表关注了几个人，但是其中置顶了一个特别关注：Moomin。  
李楷灿看着这个无嘴河马头像，先前手机通知推送了消息，Moomin最近cover了新的歌曲。嘴角不自觉带了笑，进去他的主页就看到了cover的新曲——《分解者》。李楷灿听歌的时间并不多，毕业找工作太忙了，只有在闲暇才能抽出空休息一下，休息时就喜欢听听歌。  
   
尤其是睡不着的深夜，Moomin的歌声时常伴随着他入眠。  
   
但是他先不急着听歌，李楷灿在Moomin的主页划来划去。还是点了发送消息，立马页面上出现了对话框，最后一次发的消息停留在两周前。  
   
他和Moomin的关系并不是一般的听众与音乐主播，李楷灿自己这样想着。因为他能与Moomin聊上几句，好像是从一年前开始的，坐在公交上的他随机播放着音乐，突然一个清凉舒缓带着刻意低沉的声音自耳机传入他的耳朵里，把他昏昏欲睡的大脑唤醒，李楷灿静静地听着那首《Twenty one》，点进歌手主页，不是原唱，但他却更喜欢这位叫Moomin的男生的声音。主页里的作品就这一首，粉丝关注也是零，李楷灿不知为何有些兴奋，他在车上又循环播放了好几次这唯一的一首cover单曲，最终还是选择了点击关注。下车后回到学校宿舍待着没事儿干总感觉心里空虚，揉了揉脑袋又想到了那个声音。拿过手机看着Moomin的主页，有简短的歌手信息介绍。  
   
Moomin  
男  
2000.03.23，白羊座  
在校大三学生  
   
李楷灿心想是同龄人，比自己大几个月。他想了又想，在cover曲下点了一个爱心，并留下了人生中第一条评论，似乎觉得还不够，点开私聊发了条消息过去。其实也没指望着对方会回复自己的消息，只是手比脑子快。发就发了，他李楷灿没什么好怂的。  
再后来过了几天，李楷灿再次登上那个听歌APP，发现Moomin回消息了，心里有种说不上来的感觉，怎么说呢，奇异的满足感，懂的人自然会懂。  
   
李楷灿HC：  
Cover挺好听的，循环了几遍。  
Moomin：  
谢谢喜欢，你是关注我的第一个听众。马上我的第二首cover曲就要录制完成了，希望到时你也能喜欢。  
   
李楷灿盯着这段对话，屏住呼吸字字斟酌着回复消息。  
   
李楷灿HC：  
当然。  
   
他没有在装高冷。  
   
看着自己的消息发送出去，李楷灿终于松了口气，但他马上又眨了眨眼睛看着最新消息。  
   
Moomin：  
感谢你的回复，cover曲再过1分钟就要发布了，感兴趣可以去支持。  
   
李楷灿躺在宿舍的硬板床上却感觉自己现在就像是在云端上飘着，新的cover曲是一首中文歌，《感谢你从墨尔本带回来的雨》。欢快的音乐诉说着最平凡的苦恼，看来跟自己一样是一个对未来充满疑惑和希望的人。  
   
就这样，有时间的话两个人会就着音乐和日常在网络上来一场实时对话，从不深入实际。平平淡淡，李楷灿没有告诉过他自己的真实名字是李东赫，Moomin也没说过自己的真名，彼此不曾过问，像是一种默契。  
   
更不用说告诉Moomin那个一直跟你聊天的李楷灿HC喜欢你。明明连面都没见过，而且尚不知道对方的第二性别，就被如此吸引。  
   
Moomin发歌并不频繁，一年了，加上cover曲统共发布了9首歌。但李楷灿也算是见证了Moomin从0到现在1W+的粉丝，每首歌的评论基本维持在300+左右。  
   
2.而现在李楷灿躺在床上，浑身躁得很。他看着对话框，手打不出一个字，感觉无从开口。他该怎么说，那次陪你度过发情期标记你的人是我。  
   
一周前的晚上李楷灿作为实习生跟着公司前辈跑业务，公司为了接待大客户包了一个豪华包厢，一群人推杯换盏，菜没吃多少，喝掉好几斤白酒两箱啤酒。他在酒场上巧舌如簧，用尽心思哄得客户高兴，终于熬到客户大手一拍签了合同。前辈说，东赫你是个可造之才，这次提成和奖金不会少，以后在公司好好干，肯定能转正。  
   
李楷灿送着客户出了酒店大门，婉拒前辈要送自己回家的好意，他酒量不错没咋醉，在大门口吹了会儿风清醒一下就准备自己叫车回家，却发现手机和西服外套落在包厢里，只得急急忙忙赶回去取，但是刚签了一个大单，心情还不错，哼着歌去的。出门的时候路过洗手间就进去洗了把脸，刚想转身出洗手间就撞上个男人，有着淡淡的茉莉花香，李楷灿想香水品味不错，个子比自己矮点。那人眼见着就要软了脚往地上坠，李楷灿好心扶住了他。  
   
“没事吗？”那人低着头看不清脸，李楷灿只能这样询问。  
   
“没事。”轻飘飘的声音。  
   
李楷灿眯着眼看向这个在自己怀里的男人，听到这个声音竟觉得有点耳熟，可是怎么也想不起来在哪里听过。  
   
那人突然转过身双手撑上自己的胸膛，有些高的热度，说着对不起，竟是想挣扎着起身。李楷灿看着他这副软趴趴的模样，想着自己还是好人做到底。  
   
“你在哪个包厢啊？”这个男人长得还挺好看的，眼角带泪，眼睛湿润润的，红唇微张。  
   
“我……嗯……好像是……”  
   
李楷灿看他迷迷糊糊的说上一半天也回答不上来，干脆直接拖到酒店前台开了间房，准备让这个男人自己好好休息一晚。  
   
打开房门握住他的两边胳膊以一种近乎半搂的姿势往前走，那人无意识的靠在李楷灿身上，就在那一瞬间，他闻到了一阵浓郁的茉莉花香。李楷灿有些懵，这是怎么回事？他只期待着事情千万不要是自己想的那样，赶紧忙慌的把人往床上带，不想惹上麻烦，毕竟他也算是“名草有主”。把人好好的安置在床上后，他去翻床头柜，一般酒店里都会放有抑制剂预防着可能的突发状况，手刚碰到柜子就被床上的人压在身下。  
   
李楷灿是个Alpha，浓浓的黑巧克力味，现在被一个陌生的Omega压着。  
   
黄仁俊本能地往身下人的脖颈处嗅，淡淡的黑巧和浓烈的茉莉撞在一起，混合成一杯浓香的茉莉黑巧。黄仁俊对身下人有个模糊的印象，听前台小姐询问他名字的时候他回答说是李东赫，皮肤比正常人要黑一点，但是触感还不赖，穿着一身正装，带点苦酒味，想必是刚应酬完，他好像是个很温柔的人，可以让人依靠……黄仁俊摇了摇头，突然意识到自己在想些什么，嘴唇无意间擦过他的脖颈，周遭的空气急剧增温，黄仁俊感觉自己的背上出了一层薄汗，体内泛起一股股陌生的空虚。与此同时李楷灿也不好受，脖颈上突然传来的触感让他有些颤栗，身上的Omega不知是什么缘故力气大的吓人，自己意识到他可能正处于发情期，也不敢轻举妄动。  
   
只得小心翼翼的问他：“你叫什么名字？”  
   
在脖颈处传来湿热的呼吸，声音还算清亮，估计发情还不严重：“…黄仁俊。”  
   
李楷灿再次压下这股陌生的熟悉感，深呼吸忍着自己的满头大汗，耐着心诱导他：“那好，黄仁俊。你知道自己现在正处于发情期吗？”  
   
“嗯？”  
   
李楷灿看着发情的Omega突然抬起头，双眼沁着泪光，探出的虎牙咬着下唇，泫然欲泣。心道这可不好，把人家整哭了。  
   
“别哭，仁俊你先别哭。有事好商量！”  
   
黄仁俊也不知道自己到底是怎么了，打心底里委屈。莫名的感觉渐渐主导着他的情绪，掌控着他的身体。体内无法言说的某处有一种特殊的痒，燥热难耐。  
   
李楷灿也不知道该怎么办，想先通过聊天来分散黄仁俊的注意力，好让自己能够找到抑制剂解决现在的问题。  
   
李楷灿憋了半天想出一句：“你平常有什么喜欢的东西吗？比如说爱好什么的。”他一瞬不瞬的盯着黄仁俊，准备找准时机压制住这人，再一鼓作气拿出抑制剂。  
   
黄仁俊有些发懵，听到这个怪异的问题但还是乖乖作答：“嗯…唱歌。”  
   
“啊……那真巧，我有个好朋友也喜欢唱歌。改天可以介绍给你们认识认识。”说话间李楷灿就悄悄抓住黄仁俊略显瘦弱的肩膀，尽量不着痕迹。  
   
“仁俊你看，你现在很不清醒，咱俩又是刚认识，这发情期我也不好陪你过啊。”说完小心翼翼看着他，“你说是不是啊？”  
   
可是黄仁俊此刻已经被情欲主导了大半的思维，理智出走。艰难的听着李东赫说的一字一句，却拼凑不出来一个完整的句子，他只得摇摇头表示不理解。  
   
这边李楷灿看着他摇头也觉得自己一个头两个大，他自己抵抗着AO之间的本能，好几次就要沦陷进去，却又想到了那个被他放在心尖上的人，掐得自己清醒过来。  
   
“算了，你还有什么喜欢的东西吗？”  
   
黄仁俊胡乱地扯开衣领，白嫩的胸膛裸露在空气中，朦胧的目光里宣泄着情欲，“Moomin，姆明。”  
   
他快要受不了了：“好热……”空气中的茉莉花香更浓了，压得人要醉。  
   
李楷灿身为Alpha本能的起了反应，但他还是一把拽起黄仁俊，将人反压在床上，一只手控制着黄仁俊，另一只手去勾床头柜的拉杆，还不忘分过心去回应他的话，“嗯，我们仁俊喜欢唱歌，喜欢Moomin，嗯…”  
   
“嗯？”抽屉已经被拉开，抑制剂触手可得。但是李楷灿还是愣了一下，他转过头看着扒着自己手臂的年轻男人。黄仁俊的手掌紧紧抓着自己的手臂，身体微微蜷缩成一团，绵软无力，漂亮的眼睛半眯着，小口小口喘息。李楷灿想不可能吧，估计是自己多想了，又伸手去够抑制剂，但是没想到抽屉里的抑制剂AO不分，他只好一把抓过来再仔细辨认。  
   
这时的黄仁俊已经进入完全发情阶段，整个人烧得迷迷糊糊的，忍不住抱着李楷灿的胳膊往他身上贴，脸颊因发情热红得滴血。李楷灿抓着他的一只手，将黄仁俊夹在臂弯控制着他，一边找出Alpha的抑制剂，他被黄仁俊强行带入了发情期，现在简直自顾不暇。  
   
刚把抑制剂的针尖对准手臂，还没推入血管，就被臂弯处挣扎的黄仁俊推到了地上。  
   
“靠……黄仁俊！”  
   
李楷灿只知道自己现在热气冲天，下身胀的发疼。他狠狠的将黄仁俊压在身下，狠吸了一口气，“这可是你自找的。”  
   
话是这么说，但他还是一个有节操的Alpha，虽然对黄仁俊有感觉但他还是想挣扎一下。他看着身下人的脸，黄仁俊还在呜咽着哭叫，衬衫扣子已经完全散开，整个胸膛暴露在眼前，李楷灿只知道自己快要疯掉。  
   
如果是他就好了。  
   
黄仁俊知道自己的屁股湿漉漉的，碰着软软的被子都敏感得流出水来。他羞涩不已，艰难的伸出手掌捂住自己的脸，勉强当一层遮羞布。  
   
李楷灿不明所以的看着黄仁俊，顺着他的动作将目光放在他的手背上，上面有一处醒目的乌青。他想着难道是自己不小心碰伤了黄仁俊吗？他竟然一声不吭的。李楷灿不由自主地俯下身靠近黄仁俊，抑制着喘息：“你的手怎么了？撞伤了？”  
   
黄仁俊听着这句话，支撑着意志回答，“嗯…是胎记。”  
   
电光火石间李楷灿像是被雷劈了一样，自从遇见他后莫名熟悉的声音、喜欢唱歌、Moomin，再仔细瞧瞧黄仁俊的手背。李楷灿的眼睛蹦出不一样的色彩，他像是发现了什么惊天大秘密亦或是找到了什么宝藏似的，是你吗？我的Moomin？  
   
李楷灿伸手揽住黄仁俊的细腰，黄仁俊炽热的呼吸传来，“唔……想要…想要你。”  
   
黄仁俊在情热里欲火焚身，烧得发晕。他现在只想被这个叫做李东赫的Alpha狠狠地占有。  
   
“嗯…哦……嗯啊…”

 

 

 

 

<3>works里面有哦。

 

 

 

💚

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

3.李楷灿再也压制不住自己，闻着茉莉花香，传到耳边的声音酥麻入骨。不再多言，吻上黄仁俊的嘴唇，长驱直入，勾着小舌无尽纠缠。  
   
手指摸到发洪的股间，发情的后穴黏糊糊的淫水沾了满手，刚碰到穴口黄仁俊就刺激的一泄，前端喷出白浊染上了李楷灿的灰色西服。  
   
“我们仁俊怎么这么敏感呢？一摸就泄了，操进去会怎么样呢？”李楷灿毫无顾忌的说着下流的话。  
   
一根手指猛地伸进后穴，黄仁俊的小舌被勾着吮吸，舌尖发麻，口水不自觉的流向嘴角。  
   
李楷灿在穴内搅动了几下，轻搔着肠壁，听着咕叽咕叽的水声。  
   
后穴不停冒着水，黄仁俊大脑一片空白，不住颤抖。  
   
在充足的前戏过后，李楷灿终是忍不住褪下身下的西裤，将自己抵在黄仁俊的穴口，黄仁俊细白的双腿自觉的缠上李楷灿结实的腰，一黑一白形成鲜明的情欲图。  
   
李楷灿就着泛滥的后穴毫不费力的撞进去，瞬间两人都感觉到一股电流自脊椎窜上大脑皮层，爽的炸裂。  
   
黄仁俊被操的哼哼唧唧，说不出一个完整的句子：“啊…你……你慢…啊……慢一点…呜…”  
   
李楷灿也不管他，进入得彻底。肠道的软肉吸着他往前挤，俯身堵住黄仁俊喋喋不休的嘴，下身动作不停。交合处的水声啪啪响，李楷灿顺着嘴唇吻到下巴，脖颈，再到胸膛。一只手揉捏着一粒已经挺立的粉樱，另一边用嘴巴去慰抚，舔弄打圈，吸得唑唑响。  
   
黄仁俊已经没有意识了，李楷灿抵着唇瓣问他，仁俊舒服吗，还要吗，黄仁俊说舒服，他还说东赫你操我，我喜欢，我还要。  
   
李楷灿也失了理智，粗壮狰狞的性器狠狠顶入生殖道，将人翻过身吻上黄仁俊的后颈，茉莉花香更浓了，舌尖在腺体处转圈，“仁俊，让我标记你好不好？嗯？”  
   
说完也不等人回答，尖牙直接咬破皮肤，源源不断的注入自己的黑巧克力信息素。暂时标记后轻舔着还带血的腺体，满足的闻着黄仁俊身上属于自己的味道。  
   
李楷灿让人把屁股再抬高些，好让自己入得更深。黄仁俊听话的翘起屁股，敏感的哆嗦。腰被李楷灿的大手掐得生疼，他的性器不停撞上生殖腔口的软肉，激得黄仁俊的水流得更多，整个人爽得要升天。  
   
“……呜…再进来些…啊…东赫…..求你了”  
   
李楷灿不禁挑眉，声音充满危险，“再进去些？仁俊你知道自己在说些什么吗？”  
   
“我再给你最后一次机会”李楷灿威胁性的往前顶了顶，黄仁俊又是止不住呻吟。  
   
“还要往前吗？”  
   
“嗯……是…东赫……干我…”  
   
话音未落，李楷灿将黄仁俊翻了个身，深入后穴的肉棒也随着动作摩擦着黄仁俊的肠道，爽得他脚趾都蜷缩起来。黄仁俊被推着躺在床上，双腿分开到极致，生殖道吸着李楷灿的阴茎，终于在持续不懈的抽插中，里面被撞出了一条缝，下一秒，可怕的巨物毫不留情地顶开生殖腔。  
   
性器上的青筋跳动的节奏在生殖腔里尤为明显，黄仁俊没由来的后怕，“你出去…我….啊…..我不要了”  
   
李楷灿含住他的耳垂，告诉他，“来不及了哟，仁俊。”  
   
一个挺身，又进入了更深。  
   
生殖腔倒是和黄仁俊不同，不停的吸着李楷灿的龟头，这种紧致的感觉使李楷灿倒吸一口冷气，“我的宝贝，你吸得我太紧了，真是心口不一的小家伙。”  
   
“这样可是要受惩罚的。”  
   
李楷灿的手肆无忌惮的抚摸着黄仁俊饱满紧致的臀肉，亲吻着黄仁俊的唇，交换一个深吻。肿胀的性器连根抽出，再凶狠的贯穿深处直接插入生殖腔，激烈的快感让黄仁俊猝不及防地射了出来，李楷灿又压着黄仁俊的膝盖毫无保留地抽插，腔道的媚肉翻出来又进去，溅出一连串淫水。  
   
黄仁俊穴里每个地方都在止不住潮吹，热液尽数浇在李楷灿的龟头上，“你TM想我射在里面是不是！”  
   
黄仁俊还没缓过神来就被李楷灿抱起来，托着屁股往上又猛地放下，那么长的阴茎全部插入他的身体里。  
   
“啊啊啊啊啊！——”  
   
黄仁俊又瞬间高潮，除了爽什么都不知道了。  
   
李楷灿吻过他的锁骨，再吻住乳尖，仿佛要吸出奶来。  
黄仁俊腰肢颤抖，他被抱着干了一整晚，嗓子都快叫哑了。  
   
但李楷灿尤其喜欢听黄仁俊喊自己名字的时候，总是让他重复一遍又一遍。  
   
“东赫操我”、“我要你，东赫”、“东赫……”  
   
一声又一声。  
   
他们在昏暗的房间里疯狂做爱，像是一对亡命之徒。肉棒狠狠插干湿淋淋的肉穴，操弄着敏感的生殖腔，黄仁俊的身体在高潮中抽搐，李楷灿深深的抱着黄仁俊，快速地抽插，最终还是恋恋不舍的退出生殖腔。  
   
“黄仁俊，记住，这是你欠我的。”  
   
“以后要还的，知道了吗？”  
   
李楷灿退出后叫黄仁俊用腿夹着自己还火热的粗壮，在细嫩的腿弯处动作。李楷灿仰着头，喘着粗气，性器突然成结壮大，精液射了黄仁俊满腿，烫得他整个人一抖。  
   
最终，李楷灿看着昏睡的黄仁俊，认命的抱着他一起去冲洗，温热的水流滑过身体，他舔吻着对方的唇瓣，“你差我一个你情我愿。”


End file.
